


Uma Chance Perdida

by LizziePereira



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Good for a quick reading
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziePereira/pseuds/LizziePereira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um encontro com o Doutor que deveria ter se transformado em algo mais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma Chance Perdida

Os vogons tinham me colocado numa cadeira extremamente desconfortável e me prendido a correntes e cadeados. Como me colocaram de cara para a parede, não via muita coisa, mas tinha certeza absoluta que eles estavam discutindo que poema ler para mim. Nunca tinha sentido tamanho desespero – queria chutar, socar, me jogar no chão e sair correndo para qualquer lugar. Até o vácuo parecia ser uma opção válida de destino.

No meio dessa crise, uma mão tocou o meu ombro. Quase soltei um berro, mas o rosto humano me acalmou completamente. Era outro mochileiro! Com um gesto, me pediu para continuar a lutar contra as correntes e não alarmar os vogons. O estranho tinha cara de hipster, com aquele cabelo horrível e a gravata-borboleta de mau gosto. Se bem que o aparelho barulhento que usou para destrancar os cadeados era mais interessante. Ia perguntar o que era, mas tive medo de chamar a atenção dos aliens.

Quando me vi livre das correntes, nem tive tempo de respirar aliviado. O outro me passou minha mochila – onde diabos a encontrou? – e disse "Corre!", saindo ele mesmo loucamente pelos corredores, segurando meu braço. Não tive escolha senão ir junto, quase morrendo sem ar quando ele parou de repente. Estávamos na frente de uma cabine terráquea; ele a abriu e entrou, e logicamente fui também.

O que eu achei que fosse um esconderijo, era outra nave. Uma nave pequena, mas ao mesmo tempo enorme. Ela era maior por dentro! Eu me encontrava num saguão imenso, com um painel de controle no centro. O hipster – e não mochileiro - já estava lá, mexendo em tudo, apertando botões e puxando alavancas. Não parecia saber o que fazia, mas com certeza sabia o que queria. Logo, um barulho horrível começou a ressoar e a nave deu um baque, me jogando no chão. Pelo jeito, estávamos nos materializando para fora do domínio vogon, e finalmente pude relaxar novamente.

Quando o terremoto passou, decidi dar uma olhada no que tinha além das escadas. Encontrei um conjunto de corredores estreitos que se estendiam ao infinito. A primeira porta abria-se para um closet gigante, com mais roupas que um shopping. Mais roupas que todos os shoppings. Como a maioria das vestimentas era de moda terráquea, ele devia ser humano mesmo. Depois, saí e entrei em outra sala, que parecia ser maior ainda. Uma biblioteca com tantas estantes que algumas ainda esperavam por livros. Só que era a piscina no meio do chão que realmente chamava atenção. Tinha até trampolim! Deu preguiça de explorar os outros cômodos; além do mais, estava com pressa.

"Que tal a nave, companheiro?" perguntou o hipster quando voltei à sala de controle.

"Bem legal. Escuta, você pode me deixar em Lamuella?"

Ele pareceu meio desconcertado e até meio triste antes de dizer "C-claro que sim! Na data atual mesmo?"

"Isso é uma máquina do tempo também? Deve ter custado dinheiro!" só louco para se arriscar com esses controles, pensava eu "Legal... mas vou continuar na minha linha temporal mesmo."

O cara deu um sorriso profundo antes de digitar algo num computador primitivo e apertar algumas coisas. Acabei sendo derrubado de novo quando o terremoto recomeçou, e fiquei ali mesmo enquanto apertava as mãos nos ouvido por causa do ruído ensurdecedor. "Chegamos", anunciou o hipster, me ajudando a levantar.

Peguei a mochila e fui direto para a porta. Antes de sair, senti que estava esquecendo algo. Quase me voltei para falar com o homem, mas parei. O que mais tinha para ser esquecido além da mochila? Ao me encontrar fora da nave, percebi o que precisava: um casaco. Lamuella estava congelando, parecia ter sofrido uma tempestade de neve horas antes. Ia pedir um daquele closet imenso – ele nem iria sentir falta – se o barulho não tivesse recomeçado e a cabine começado a desaparecer. O jeito foi usar a toalha como cachecol.

Se bem que a sensação de esquecimento não tinha a ver com o frio - ela persistiu mesmo depois de achar abrigo. Até hoje surge de vez em quando...

**Author's Note:**

> Só eu para resolver fazer um crossover logo na primeira tentativa de fanfiction! Mas eu acho que o resultado ficou bom. Quem sabe, no futuro, com mais experiência, eu não resolva fazer outras histórias do mesmo tema? Porque eu acho uma pena existirem tão poucas fanfics misturando O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias com Doctor Who, especialmente em português - são duas histórias que se completam!!


End file.
